


green

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: green.the stems of the plants in every window in their little flat, grass under feet, a throw blanket on a brown couch, slime that credence likes to press his hands into and move around, newt’s eyes in certain lighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> these fics are all a study of credence visually stimming with the colors around him. as such, credence in this world is on the autistic spectrum and that's _my_ personal headcanon so... deal? i guess? newt's nb in this fic as well!

green. 

the stems of the plants in every window in their little flat, grass under feet, a throw blanket on a brown couch, slime that credence likes to press his hands into and move around, newt’s eyes in certain lighting. 

newly sprouted mint springs, limes, toothbrushes, soft towels in the bathroom, shower gel, beads strung up in shop windows, a carefully folded paper crane resting on a bookshelf, credence’s favorite pen to write with. 

credence walked carefully through the curated rows of plants in a tent at the farmer’s market, fidgeting with his the sleeves of his dark green sweater to avoid disturbing the nearby plants with the flapping of his hands. he wasn't looking for one plant in particular, and as newt’s yellowyellowyellow sweater passed through another section he knew his spouse wasn't either, but they'd know it when they found it. 

newt has tomato seeds in their pocket, so they do not need tomatoes – tomatos? credence doesn't know the preferred spelling. they have a thriving mint plant in their bedroom window basking in happy yellow sun, so no matter how much credence loves the plant they do not need a new one. perhaps rosemary? rosemary was green and cleansing and a lovely plant. 

then he sees newt pass by lavender, his spouse’s shoulder disturbing the plant enough that it's soothing scent reached credence’s nose happily. lavender was purple. purple meant devotion, peace, devotion, and magic. credence pointed to the plant with a soft chirp of a noise that stopped newt in their tracks so he could carefully pick up the plant. 

“this one?” at his fervent nod, newt handed it over and let credence continue to wander to see if he wanted anything else. 

some of the stems to the lavender were green, growing fresh and happy out of their soil and credence pressed a gentle kiss to the plant. a good plant. it would grow strong. 

newt cradled a baby cactus in their hands when they met together at the checkout and credence blew the little green plant a kiss. they would be careful with it and help it grow strong too.

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend over [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com)


End file.
